memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Hewitt Wolfe
Robert Hewitt Wolfe is a writer of many Star Trek episodes. His first episode was the Next Generation episode "A Fistful of Datas", which helped him get a job as a writer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Biography Robert Hewitt Wolfe was born in in . His father was a career officer in the United States army and his mother was a nurse. The family moved around the United States to where Wolfe's father was assigned to. They stopped moving in the 1970s and settled in San Francisco. Wolfe later attended the where he earned a bachelor's degree in Film and Television and a MFA in Screenwriting in the late 1980s. Work on Star Trek After leaving UCLA, Wolfe spent five years attempting to find a writing job. The sale of "A Fistful of Datas" boosted his standing and he was asked to become a member of Deep Space Nine's writing staff soon after. Wolfe spent the next five years on DS9, writing mostly with Ira Steven Behr. He left the show at the end of its fifth year, although he would write in the seventh season. He appeared in " as a wounded Starfleet officer boarding the . Wolfe also wrote the novel Legends of the Ferengi with Behr. After Trek Like most of the DS9 writers, Wolfe left Star Trek after Deep Space Nine ended. Soon after, he developed the series Andromeda based on material Gene Roddenberry had developed several decades earlier. He worked as both executive producer and writer on the series. He left Andromeda at the end of its second season, due to creative differences between him and the other writers over the focus on Kevin Sorbo's character. Wolfe wanted other characters to be focused on as well. Wolfe later worked with several of his fellow DS9 writers, most often for shows Ira Steven Behr worked on. He wrote The Twilight Zone episode "Upgrade" and The Dead Zone episode "Descent" in this period. He later joined Behr again as a consulting producer and one-time writer on The 4400. He left the show after helping to guide it through its first season. The Dresden Files In 2006, Wolfe and Hans Beimler began developing television series, which they based on the by . Wolfe serves as both executive producer and writer on the series, which airs prior to Ronald D. Moore's ''Battlestar Galactica on the Sci-Fi Channel. Like he was during Deep Space Nine's run, Wolfe is active in Internet message boards, discussing the series with viewers. In an interview, Wolfe said that while he would like to do twenty-six episodes a season like DS9 did, but that "You get a little more time to breathe, afterwards, even though the intensity is same when you're actually doing it. You get a month or two off, instead of just two weeks for Christmas and three weeks for the summer, like we did on Deep Space Nine". Other works Wolfe and Beimler were also developing a television series called Scarlett, which focused on a horror writer who moves to a mansion in New Orleans and finds her characters come to life. Unfortunately, the series seems to not have been picked up by the Liftime network. The pair have also recently written the film The Serpent and the Eagle which is in production. It focuses on ' invasion of and his war against the Aztecs. Writing Credits * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) DS9 Novels * Legends of the Ferengi with Ira Steven Behr External Links * Official Website * * * Interview Wolfe, Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Robert Hewitt Wolfe, Robert Hewitt de:Robert Hewitt Wolfe eo:Robert Hewitt Wolfe es:Robert Hewitt Wolfe nl:Robert Hewitt Wolfe